youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: Lord of the Beans
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: Lord Of The Beans" A Lesson in Using Your Gifts Cast * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Toto Baggypants * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Randalf * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Ear-a-Corn * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Leg-O-Lamb * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Grumpy * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd as The Other Elf * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Billboy Baggypants * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Ahem * Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Scallion #1 as Scaryman * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Charlie Pincher as Umbrella Boy * Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) as Sporks * People of The Forest (Gormiti) as Elders of The Rasberry Forest * Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Eagle * Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Wow Villager * Villager Old Man with Black Shirt as Wow Villager * Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope as Wow Villager * Unnamed Villager Old Man as Wow Villager * Carrot Men as Wow Villager * Unnamed Village Girl as Poor Women * Bob Pea as Wow Villager * Unnamed Nineveh Daughter as Poor Daughter My Baby Toon Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Georgette (Oliver & Company) as Miss Achmetha as My Baby Elf * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Leg-O-Lamb Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Produced by MARISSA COLLYER COLIN M. DAVIS DAVID PITTS Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS GAIL SCHENBAUM PHIL VISCHER Production Coordinators COLIN M. DAVIS AMY HENDON LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ ANDREW YOUSSI Written by PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by TOD CARTER BRIAN K. ROBERTS Art Director JAE WOOK CHUNG Concept Art BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD ERIC S. THOMAS CHARLES VOLLMER Title Designs JOHN TRAUSCHT JOHN TRENT Character Voices Russell Brand Clancy Brown Larry The Cable Guy John Candy Danny DeVito Brian Doyle-Murray Dave Goelz Eric Jacobsen Thomas Kretschmann James McAvoy Allison Moore Andy Samberg Kevin Spacey Owen Wilson Crowd Extras ALLY NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS CHARLES VOLLMER J. CHRIS WALL ANDREW YOUSSI Post-Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Edited by J. CHRIS WALL Editorial FRED PARAGANO Online Editor BRYAN UREN Offline Editors ADAM GARNER BRYAN UREN Character Dialog Recording FRED PARAGANO Engineering Assistant RIC JURGENS Supervising Sound Editor JUSTIN DRURY Sound Effects Editor BAXTER MERRY Executive Sound Editor Supervisor JOE SERAFINI Dialog Editor ADAM BOLDUC CG Supervisor JEFF BELL Modeling Supervisors IAIN MCLUCKIE MARK NEYSMITH Modeling Artists TITO BELGRAVE MIKE GAUTHIER JENNY RIUTTA GRAHAM SUKHIANI Surfacing Supervisor HEATHER GAGNIER Surfacing Artists RICKY BABA PAUL PAULENKO Animation Supervisors PAUL KOHUT DANIEL KRZYWANIA Character Animators MOYSIS ANTONIOU MARY BEKIARIS ALLANLEE CALDER MICHAEL DEMUR MIKE DHARNEY EMILY DOEHLER-KNOX SAMAD KHAN JOHN LEE CEDRIC LO ERIC MURRAY DAN TURNER Lighting Supervisors KANG SUB LEE SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artists CHRISTOPHER DEREWIANKO IRIT HOD TOM PERRY JEFF RUSSELL ROSS WALLIS Lighting T.D. MARK BODANIS Effects Supervisors PAUL JEWELL WARREN LAWTEY Effects Artists NADAV BRILL DAN WRIGHTSELL Lead Compositors ALLISON GARDNER ALAN KENNEDY Senior Compositors STEVEN CHEN PAUL STODOLNY BRYAN UREN Compositors ROB DALE DANIEL LOWENBERG RIAN McNAMARA ZEBULON PIKE RODED YIZHAKY Directors of Technical Development TERRY DALE JOS’H R. L. FULLER SIMON FUNG Software Development MIKE HARRIS TOMMY ZHU Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instrument JOHN TRAUSCHT Office Managers LISA GRIFFIN CRYSTAL HENRICKSON Studio Systems Administrators ANDREW KLAASSEN DAMIAN UPTON GREG WHYNOTT Human Resources RENA DALMASSO Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production TERRY PEFANIS Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies Spoofs